The Telekinetic
by nekobotan
Summary: My first short and VERY out of character attempt at Nagi Farfarello. After a runin with a powerful telekinetic, Nagi loses control...


**The Telekinetic**  
A Shounen ai Weiss Kreuz Fanfiction by Tan 

**Slight, Slight Shounen ai hints. Wanna-be NagixFarfarello  
I've never seen the Weiss Kreuz series, and if anything's completely out of whack... ::twitch:: I'm sorry. Just tell me to delete it and we'll all be happy 

* * *

Journal: 

I met a telekinetic at school today-- just transferred. He was very powerful, and challenged me after class. But I broke him. The police declared it suicide. I think he was part psychic as well, because he did something to me as he died; falling the four stories from the roof, past empty classroom windows.... It felt like something was ripping through my mind. It was a hundred times more painful than Shuldich's mind probes ever were. I have a headache. 

Nagi 

  
  


Nagi's fingers twitched over the keyboard. They were shaking badly. It's cold, he grumbled. Damn Crawford and his precious central air. He shifted on the kitchen stool, and leaned a little more heavily onto the counter. Who needs air conditioning in early spring?! 

Slow, aimless footsteps shuffled down the hall, and Nagi glanced up from the gleam of his laptop screen. Tufts of blonde hair appeared first, because Farfarello was walking backwards again. Accompanying said hair were lean, slender shoulders clad in a stained and tattered orange tank top. There were scars all over his smooth skin, and it glittered with sweat. 

Running through the house again, Nagi mused. He smirked and shook his head. 

His world was rocked back a moment later, straining the muscles in his neck and pulling tears from his narrowed eyes. Something crashed, and Nagi lost his view of the ceiling. The episode ended. His laptop had fallen over the edge of the counter, and was lying innocently closed on the floor. Farfarello turned from his backwards walk and looked at it curiously. 

What was that?!?! Nagi loosened his death grip of the kitchen counter and stood shakily. There was a muscle ticking in his neck still, and he was shaking so much-- 

"Such a clutz," he sighed, going around to retrieve the abused mini terminal. He dusted it off, and smiled at Farfarello. The man's glowing copper eye just blinked. He began chewing on one finger absently, and spoke around it 

"Where's Crawford?" 

"He went to find Shuldich around--" 

_// good job killing me you bastard //_

Nagi paused at the painful pressure, just behind his eyes. They squinted. "Around the city.... Did you hear something?" Farfarello just looked at him. Nagi blushed a little, and skirted around him. Man, I'm over worked. That freaking telekinetic at school wore me out. 

_// did you like my scream, Nagi? //_

He stopped in the hall. That is not Farfarello's voice....... He glanced behind him anyway. The hall was empty, but he could hear someone rummaging through the kitchen cabinets. 

He never talks to me, Nagi rationalized, scratching his head a little. His hand jerked violently, and slammed against the wall. He opened his mouth in a silent yelp as pain blossomed in his knuckles. 

"What the hell?!" He snapped, pulling his hand back to his side. What a day!! I'm going nuts. He stomped to his room and slammed the door like any normal telekinetic teenager would do. 

_// why don't you scream for me, Nagi. // _

Shut up, he ordered. Damnit Shuldich if that's you I'm going to go after every single one of your precious CDs and I'm gonna break them then I'm going to move on to those silk bed sheets-- 

_** Good grief, Nagi! What did I do?! **_ Shuldich's mind voice was loud, clear, and very amused. It whispered through Nagi's skull in a much more soothing manner than the previous voice had. 

Wait a minute-- other voice? Didn't you just say something to me? Nagi demanded. 

_** No short stuff. I just got in range. I'm about a two blocks away. **_

Impossible. Quit lying, Nagi growled. He poked violently at his laptop keyboard, imagining it was Shuldich's gut. Poke poke poke-- 

_** Quit having fantasies about me, cutie,**_ Shuldich purred. _** Did you make dinner?**_

_// dinner Nagi, dinner dinner I'm hungry Nagi-- you never did scream for me Nagi Naaagi Nagiiiiiiiii // _

"Stop it!" Nagi shouted. He tried clumsily to block out Shuldich's newest mind game, and succeeded, barely, with a sigh. "CDs, bed sheets, and every single stupid head band I can find-- all into tonight's bonfire," he swore. "But right now, I'm settling for his headache pills." He groaned, and forced his shaking hands to still so he could finish his journal entry and homework. 

  
  


Journal: 

I think I've calmed down from yesterday. We didn't have school today because of Takahashi's death. A whole week off!! My headache still hasn't gone away, but I think it's because Shuldich has been using his mind probe on me again. Probably mad about the "accident" his stereo had with my cup full of apple juice. 

Nagi 

  
  


At least Farfarello's room is warm, Nagi mused. He padded in quietly, and settled into the carpet near the shadeless lamp. The padded walls were comfortable to lean up against, and the atmosphere was quiet enough to let him study for hours. 

"Hi, Far," he waved across the room to the crouched figure of Farfarello. He was shining his knives again; buffing them pristine. Still had on that hideous orange tank top. Where the heck did he get an orange one, Nagi mused. He wiggled his toes into the carpet, then moved again so he could lie lengthwise over the floor, placing his Algebra and note book before him. He tapped his pen lightly on the paper, and went to write. 

SNAP! The pencil broke. Cracked, and he didn't know why. I didn't think I was holding it that hard-- damnit. That was my last one. 

"Do you have a pencil, Farfarello?" He sighed, sitting up to look over at him. The room swiveled in disconcerting whites and dulled tones. It felt as if he were spinning, then shaking his head back and forth to create wild patterns. A crazy grating sound began, and someone was laughing. 

_// Nagi Nagi how is life treating you? //_

"Shhhh," he mumbled, rubbing his temples slowly. What did Farfarello say 

_// i'm not Farfarello Nagi I'm not Farfarello let's go up to the roof Nagi // _

Nagi gasped as his leg muscles tensed, and he stood, almost leaping into the air. He took a few very involuntary steps, and fell to his knees again. 

What-- 

_// Nagi keep walking your legs are mine Nagi you killed me on the roof Nagi // _

"Stop talking to me-- Geeze; Shuldich get out of my head!! Damnit--" 

_// GET UP NAGI //_ The order was not disobeyed again, because with it came screaming, and pain. Tearing. Nagi screamed, and the grating began again. The door to Farfarello's room burst open, and off of its hinges. The door frame splintered slightly, and Nagi staggered through it. 

Get out of my head! He wailed, grabbing onto the wall with curled fingers. His fingernails tore, but it didn't hurt. Get out of my head get out get out-- 

"What the hell are you screaming about?" Crawford demanded. He was behind Nagi. He'll help me-- tell Shuldich.... Shuldich to stop-- 

_// i'm not Shuldich Nagi //_

Crawford was leaning into Farfarello's room, speaking to the Irishman. 

"I--" Nagi's breath caught and the hall pitched. 

"Something's wrong with Nagi," Farfarello stated from so far, far away. His voice was hollow, and Crawford's answer faded. Nagi was falling. 

_// let's go to the roof................ // _

No. 

_// MOVE YOUR FEET //_

Nagi screamed until his lungs nearly collapsed, and his voice was hoarse. Crawford cursed at him, and called for Shuldich. Nagi stumbled back, forward, and continued on his trek to the roof. 

It's Takahashi, isn't it, Nagi thought darkly. I didn't want to believe it.... But it's impossible. 

_// nothing's impossible Nagi Nagi Nagi Nagiiiiiiii i feel like falling today it's so much fun // _

"Nagi." 

Farfarello was speaking to him. Relief flooded his brain, and Nagi turned to look at the familiar face through the thinning fog of his brain-- 

He saw Farfarello. Farfarello was flying back through the air, into Crawford. Both crashed to the ground. The walls around Nagi buckled. Paint cracked off and bits flew into his hair. The carpet was carved up in tufts. 

_// stay away from my Nagi my body // _

_** Your Nagi?**_ a familiar voice scoffed. _** Get out of the kid's head you fuck. **_

Nagi's body shivered visibly. Farfarello and Crawford stood back up, and allowed Shuldich to step forward. He was pissed. The livid color of his hair matched the burning anger in his green eyes. Nagi trembled and reached out for help. 

"Shuld--" 

_// he's mine //_ the voice stated sullenly. It retreated slightly, then touched something in Nagi's mind that made his eyes go wide, and his arms clutch tightly to his chest. 

"Get back," he warned the approaching member of Shwartz. Takahashi's invasion had initiated a wave in Nagi, before Shuldich had purged him. It was coming. 

_** He's gone, kid, **_ Shuldich's voice reported smugly. _** Little prick thought he could stand up to me--**_

It'll destroy the walls. Beat them down-- His eyes flickered over to Farfarello's broken door. The walls were padded, and steel beneath. He darted in and turned to adjust the door. It wavered in the air as he moved it, and Farfarello was staring at him beyond it. Nagi twitched, and slammed the door. Effortlessly he moved the bed to bar it, and he moved to a corner. His little body curled up in a fetal position, and he heard Shuldich's frantic call. 

_** Nagi what is that-- **_ He was referring to the incoming black cloud over his consciousness. 

Get out of my mind, Shuldich, Nagi answered faintly. Or-- or we'll all need padded rooms-- knives to play with-- Not that that's a bad thing-- Farfarello seems happy with his-- 

  
  


Journal: 

I did not like being taken over by some dead psychopath. Shuldich assured me he's gone, completely; not even dormant anywhere. I was insane. I threw Farfarello twenty feet I could have killed him-- I know better than to lose control like that...... 

Nagi 

  
  
_** Naaagi,**_ Shuldich whispered._ **I bought piiiizza.**_ His voice was light, and calming. Nagi snorted. 

I hate pizza, Shuldich, Nagi retorted. But he smiled wanly. Give my piece to Farfarello so Crawford can't have it. 

The pout was very evident in Shuldich, but he didn't answer. Nagi was left alone.... 

I could have killed them all. I'm better than that. I've been trained to control myself in situations like that-- 

His door opened softly, almost soundlessly. Nagi looked up from the computer screen curiously. His smile was wider now. Farfarello peeked in, revealing the barest amount of hair and creamy skin. 

"Come downstairs," he demanded. "Food's on." 

Nagi's smile wavered. "I'm not hungry Far... You can have mine." Farfarello's head stayed in view for a moment, and the rest of him slithered into Nagi's dim quarters. He hesitated, and studied the walls that actually didn't have white padding. His grin was sharkish and yet without threat. 

"I could hurt God, with walls...." He smoothed one hand over the dingy paint, and blinked owlishly at Nagi, who regarded him with exasperation. 

"Yeah, Farf, you could," he agreed, shaking his head. "One track mind." 

"Yeah," Farfarello agreed. He shuffled a little further into the room, and folded his legs, collapsing onto the floor in a graceful heap. He just looked around; at Nagi's bookshelves, and book bag, with his chemistry book sticking out of the top. Nagi's desk, and computer which sat whirring and ready for another journal entry, and his homework. Homework. Nagi grimaced and looked back to the Advanced Calculus book. Thirty problems due Monday morning. Math had to be in the morning. 

"Farf," Nagi began conversationally, "do you by any chance know anything about Calculus?" He turned with a silly grin on his face. Farfarello met his gaze squarely. He was studying Nagi very intently, with that one copper eye. Like he was looking for something. "Fararello?" 

"You were crazy yesterday," Farfarello began softly. His voice was at a low level that Nagi had never heard from the man before. *Never*. "Crazy like me--" he moved one hand beneath the dark vest he wore-- and revealed a small, sharp little dagger. He began licking it. Slowly, methodically. "Crazy enough.... to hurt God...." 

Nagi swallowed hard. His grin was long gone. He watched Farfarello's tongue flash in, and out of his mouth; caress the blade, and cut a little-- it looked like it hurt. But the motions, and his mouth, were enough to keep him transfixed, blood and all. 

Farfarello continued in the same level voice. It sounded like something that would come from a machine, or Crawford. Intent in purpose and meter. "Do you know what I thought-- when I saw you like that?" 

What the hell is this-- he's speaking. Speaking! And he's coherent; not waving around his knife and slicing off digits. Still licking though. Nagi pulled his eyes away from Farfarello's mouth, and stared into the computer screen. 

"What did you think?" He inquired. What could you have possibly thought-- 'Nagi's a screw ball'? That's what kept running through my mind. 

"That you--" he paused, and moved. Nagi heard him move, and could sense him nearing; walking closer. "Were not meant to hurt God, that way...." The impossibility of Farfarello's words grew increasingly unbelievable as a feather light touch ruffled through Nagi's hair. Just enough to feel, but not enough to keep in memory. Nagi tried to breathe a little less shallowly, and turned his head to look up at Farfarello. "I didn't like it, when you threw me. Shuldich explained-- you had someone else in there?" His finger tapped Nagi's head, sending slight knocking sounds through his befuddled brain. Nagi nodded quickly and attacked the keyboard. Keep working, and maybe you'll get through this alive, and sane, and not tackling Farfarello to the ground, tackling your teammate to the ground-- not that you'd be able to do it anyway because Farf'd have his knife so deep in your gut and he'd do it so fast that you wouldn't realize it until you're dead-- 

"You wouldn't like my room," Farfarello confided, his voice a little higher now. He tapped on Nagi's head a little more, apparently liking the way it landed with a soft *thunk* on the top of Nagi's head. 

"I like your room," Nagi argued, swatting weakly at Farfarello's offending hand. "It's quiet, and you've got very comfortable carpet. I can't hear Crawford and Shuldich from down their, either." He wrinkled his nose, and let out an exasperated sigh, catching Farfarello's poking finger before it could once again jab into his poor little head. It was slightly chewed upon, and covered in small cuts. With half a mind Nagi kissed the tip of it and released it, not looking up a Farfarello as the realization of just exactly what he'd done surfaced. He gulped and started a new journal entry. But the stuff he was going to put in there was not for Farfarello's eyes. 

E-mail? No, already checked it. Math-- arrg! 

"I'm good at math," Farfarello blurted. He skittered around to the other side of Nagi's desk and knelt to sneer at the half finished homework. "But I quit school," he looked up at Nagi with a solemn nod. "Because it--" 

"Hurts God," Nagi chimed in. He giggled at Farfarello's "all knowing" expression, and gathered up his work materials to sit beside Farfarello on the floor. Said Shwarz member sprawled out on his back, and brandished his dagger again, tapping it against his teeth with sharp clicks as Nagi read the first problem aloud. 

"'F' of 'X' is equal to...." 

  
  


Journal: 

Farfarello is excellent at math. I guess you have to be crazy to understand functions and square roots. Got done with homework, that would have taken me the rest of the week to finish, in a half hour! I'll have to have him help me more often. He's cool... And I can't believe I kissed his finger. He probably thought I was totally weird-- still under Takahashi's influence or something. But I wasn't.... Weird, but I think I just wanted him to stop hurting himself. Right. Like one stupid kiss could change anything. 

Nagi 

* * *

[silvernyanko@yahoo.com][1]  
Weiss Kreuz is not mine. This is probably completely OCC on every character's part, but I figured I'd try ^_^ Maybe I should wait until I see the show, before I do fanfiction?/body/html 

   [1]: mailto:silvernyanko@yahoo.com



End file.
